


a new look

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Mustaches, steve has a new look and natasha does not approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: When Steve comes home, Natasha voices her opinion on his new look





	a new look

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly wrote this after having a thought based off of "What if Steve had a mustache that Chris Evans has for Lobby Hero, and what would Nat think of it?" Anyways here it. Also I am planning on seeing the show again, ah the perks of living in NY lol

Natasha had waited so patiently for Steve to come home. It had been four months since they’ve last seen each other, unfortunately Steve needed to leave for an undercover mission to bust a drug cartel that was also selling some HYDRA weapons on the black market. Thankfully Bucky was with him so nothing bad should happen. She pulled out of her thoughts the moment she heard the door of their apartment rattling. 

Quickly she got up and swung the door opened. Standing behind the door was her boyfriend….. _ definitely _ , but not really.

“Steve….What the hell is  _ that _ on your face?”

The super soldier tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

What did she mean?

Was he that blind or just that stupid?

“I’m asking about that fuzzy caterpillar on your face.”

She watched it moved as he laughed. “Last time I checked there’s no caterpillar on my face.” He pulled her into his arms. “Let me kiss you Nat, I missed you.”

“No,” she pushed him away and sat down on the couch.

Steve sighed as he entered the apartment, closing the door and sitting on top of the coffee table.

“You hate it, don’t you?”

“I like your face Steve. I like it when you have a beard. But  _ god _ that 70’s porno mustache?”

Steve just groaned. “That’s what Bucky said too! Come on it’s not  _ that _ bad! I like it!”

“Of course you do! You like it anytime you have facial hair because it was actually difficult for you to have any before the serum and you always hated shaving. But seriously Steve, a  _ mustache _ ?”

“It was for the mission, I had to blend in.”

This time Natasha groaned, leaned back onto the couch and covered her face. “I can’t even look at you right now. It’s  _ horrible _ , didn’t James try to talk you out of it?”

“Thousands of times! And he even refused to acknowledge me unless it was something mission related.” Steve stroked her knee. “Don’t make me shave it love, just let me keep it a few more days.”

“No.”

“ _ Please _ .” She lowered her hands and noticed the puppy dog look.  _ Normally _ she gave in, but god with that mustache she just flat out refused. 

“No.”

“Please Nat, I’m begging ya darlin’. I don’t even get recognized!”

“That’s because no one wants to acknowledge Captain America with that mustache.”

“I’m just asking for three more days with it.” Oh dear god he was nuzzling her leg, fuck she hated the fact she was wearing his boxers. She felt the fuzz of the mustache and it just made her shiver. The combination of his lips and mustache touching her leg was making her wet.

“Ugh, fine. Just  _ three _ days. Three days and no more.”

Steve looked up at her and grinned. “I promise to thank you in more ways than one.”


End file.
